The Year of Roosevelt Franklin
Released in 1971, 'The Year of Roosevelt Franklin (Gordon's Friend from Sesame Street)' was the first ''Sesame Street album released that focused on one character. The songs dealt with many different subjects, from learning letters and numbers, to traffic safety, sharing, and getting along with other people. It was subsequently reissued as My Name is Roosevelt Franklin in 1974. All of the tracks on the album were co-written by Matt Robinson and Joe Raposo, with Robinson writing the lyrics, and both of them collaborating on the music. Track listing Side One #Roosevelt Franklin Counts - Roosevelt Franklin and Roosevelt Franklin's Mother #Days of the Week - Roosevelt Franklin and The Kids #Mobity Mosely's Months - Mobity Mosely #Keep On Trying - Roosevelt Franklin and Mary Frances Franklin #The Safety Boy Blues - Roosevelt Franklin #Just Because - Roosevelt Franklin Side Two #The Skin I'm In - Baby Ray Franklin #A Bear Eats Bear Food - Roosevelt Franklin and Mary Frances Franklin #Halfies - A.B. Cito #Me and You - Roosevelt Franklin and Mary Frances Franklin #Old King Midas - Roosevelt Franklin #Roosevelt Franklin's Alphabet- Roosevelt Franklin and Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Production credits :Project Director: ::Arthur Shimkin ::Matt Robinson as Roosevelt Franklin, Baby Ray Franklin, Mobity Mosely and A.B. Cito ::Rosalind Cash as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother and Mary Frances Franklin Album notes The back of the album included quotes from well-wishers: :John V. Lindsay, Mayor - City of New York: "Children are not born with racial prejudice - they learn it. From Roosevelt Franklin they can learn other things instead - tolerance and understanding and friendship for each other. This album is a delightful, constructive contribution to the struggle from understanding and equality." :Barbara Walters, Today Show - NBC-TV: "Roosevelt Franklin not only delighted my two-and-one-half year old, but more important, it should help her, and all of us, live in a happier, more understanding world." :Ed Sullivan: "As a grandfather of five I recommend it! Not only to the nation's youngsters, but to their parents as well. It offers something to people of all races and all creeds." :B.B. King, ABC Records Recording Artist: "I really enjoyed this LP when I heard it. I wish albums like this would have been available when I was a kid in Mississippi." :U.S. Congressman Shirley Chisholm: "Roosevelt Franklin brings together children, black and white, fat and thin, shy and bold. They are natural children untouched by the polluted minds of adults. It is beautiful." :Ed McMahon: "This recording is vibrant... it is with it... it is educational but above all it teaches tolerance for others and love for all. That's a big order beautifully fulfilled." :Mrs. Minerva Rosario, Kindergarten Teacher - PS 115: "Very lovely, modern, exciting beat throughout the record. The children love the rhythm of it. It made them feel like dancing." :Maratia Cantarella (Age - 3 years) Brooklyn, N.Y.: "I want to hear. You know, Mama, I want to hear the Roosevelt Franklin record. Do it again, Mama, please. Make it some more." See Also *Sesame Street Discography Year of Roosevelt Franklin